plants_vs_zombiezfandomcom-20200214-history
Banana Split
Mega-Grow |Tribe = Banana Plant |Traits = None |Abilities = When destroyed: Make 2 /2 Half-Bananas next door. |Rarity = Event |Flavor Text = "I don't want to brag, but hanging out in tub full of ice-cream all day ... not a bad gig if you can get it."}} Banana Split is an event plant card in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the Mega-Grow class. It costs 4 to play, and has 4 /4 . It has no traits, and its ability makes Half-Bananas in the non-water lanes next to it when it is destroyed, but only if those lanes are unoccupied. Statistics *'Class:' Mega-Grow *'Tribes:' Banana Plant *'Traits:' None *'Abilities: When destroyed:' Make 2 /2 Half-Bananas next door. *'Set:' Event Card description "I don't want to brag, but hanging out in tub full of ice-cream all day ... not a bad gig if you can get it." Strategies With Banana Split has average stats for a 4 cost along with its 4 /4 stats. In addition, its ability can be useful to block dangerous threats next door from it, except the Amphibious lane. If there are two strong zombies in adjacent lanes, you can play Banana Split in the first strong zombie and when it gets destroyed, the Half Banana can be made to the right so you can block two strong powerful attacks. In general, you can treat it as a Barrel Roller Zombie but without additional traits and better stats. Just note that unlike Barrel Roller Zombie, the Half Bananas made when the Banana Split is destroyed do not have the Amphibious trait, so you cannot block an attack from a strong zombie in the water. In addition, it only makes the Half-Bananas if there are not any plants next door or a plant next door with Team-Up. You can also use Banana Split's ability to boost Muscle Sprout, although it requires spacing. The Half Bananas made when the Banana Split is destroyed are counted as playing plants, therefore playing a Banana Split can boost Muscle Sprout for 3/3. Against You can treat Banana Split like Barrel Roller Zombie as it makes Half Bananas next door when destroyed. While both the Banana Split and the Half-Bananas have strong stats, they do not have Amphibious or Deadly like the Barrel Roller Zombie. However, you want to be careful when the plant hero plays this as it can block powerful attacks from your strong zombies that are adjacent, protecting the plant hero for at least one turn. If you want to destroy it instantly, a Cakesplosion or Rocket Science is enough to destroy the Banana Split, although it will still make the Half Bananas next door. To destroy the Half Bananas, the easiest solutions are Weed Spray and The Chickening. Gallery BananaSplitStats.jpg|Statistics BananaSplitCard.png|Card BananaSplitGrayedOutcard.jpg|Card (grayed out) Trivia *The fact it makes Half Bananas when destroyed references how banana splits feature a banana cut length-wise, or in half. *Its description has a grammatical error; it should be "hanging out in a tub full of ice-cream". Category:Plants Category:Plant cards Category:Event cards Category:Event plants Category:Mega-Grow cards Category:Mega-Grow plants Category:Banana cards